


I Want You To Rock Me

by M1cha3la



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fingerfucking, Gryles, M/M, Oral Sex, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/M1cha3la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick wants to fuck Harry.<br/>Harry wants to fuck Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Rock Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 1D or Nick Grimshaw blah blah blah (which I did tho!)
> 
> For Grryles :P who has read all the gryles fics and needed a new one

“Him and his stupid smile and stupid dimples and stupid green eyes and stupid stupid stupid curly hair.” Nick whined over his third glass of whatever this stupid drink Annie handed him. Annie rolled her eyes “if he's so stupid then stop talking about him.” she said annoyed with all this Harry talk. “He just thinks it's okay to just flirt with me like he does, but it's not. It's not okay.” Nick said ignoring Annie. She rolled her eyes and huffed “I'm gonna go get another drink.” she said turning towards the bar.  
Nick stared at the door of the small bar and sulked getting lost into his thoughts

Harry batted his eyelashes at Nick over the brim of his tall glass as Nick was trying his hardest to focus on the story Zayn was telling him. Harry set his glass down not breaking eye contact with Nick. Licking the drink of his lips that had spilled over onto them. Harry leaned down placing the straw between his lips and sucking hard as he fluttered his eyelashes toward Nick. He stared at Harry watching his lips work around the straw as he played with it between his lips, Nick couldn't help but to think how Harry's lips would feel stretched around his- “Grimshaw! Are you even listening to me!” Zayn shouted popping Nick out of his thoughts. Nick coughed and shifted so his problem wouldn't be so noticeable. “Yeh sorry Zayn, go on.” Nick said staring into Zayn's eyes. He didn't miss the smirk on Harry's face as he started talking to Niall.

“GRIMMY!” Nick jumped as he felt Annie grab his shoulder and his drink spilled down the front of his jumper “Damn it Annie! What the hell! This is my best jumper!” he yelled as he started to clean the alcohol off with his hand. Annie handed him a napkin. “Sorry. Your phone was ringing and you weren't even moving.” she argued as she helped him clean up his jumper. Nick sighed “I'm going home.” he stated standing up. “see you tomorrow Annie.” He kissed her on the cheek she grabs his arm “stay away from that Harry kid, he's not good for you.” Nick nodded and walked out of the bar. He sat in his car and pulled out his phone.

1 Missed Call  
Harry Styles

1 New Voicemail  
Harry Styles

3 New Text Messages  
Harry Styles

Nick sighed but couldn't keep the grin from appearing on his face as he started to read the text messages

To: Nick

From: Harry

YO! We should hang out!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To: Nick

From: Harry

Niiiiiick you haven't gone clubbing without me have you?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

To: Nick

From: Harry

Nick??

Nick chuckled before calling his voicemail

'Nicholas Grimshaw would it kill you to check your phone once in awhile?! Call be back ya little fucker.'

Nick grins and types out a message

To: Harry

From: Nick

Sorry Annie dragged me to this horrible pub after work. Heading home now. Meet me there?

– - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

To: Nick

From: Harry

Ya! see you in a bit!

Nick grins but it quickly falters thinking back on Annie's words 'Shit what have I done.' he puts his car in drive and heads home. 'to late now.' he says as he pulls into his drive and sees Harry's car in there already.

“NICK!” Harry almost shouts grinning from ear to ear. Nick smiles taking Harry in. He's wearing a plain gray shirt and a gray beanie paired with dark skinny jeans that just don't seem to want to stay up and some white converse. “Hey Harry.” Nick says walking up to the younger boy who is standing on his porch. “why didn't you just go in? You have a key.” Nick said as he fumbled with his keys and prayed that his flatmates cleaned up there messes. Harry shrugged “thought I’d wait for you.” When the door swung open and he was greeted with a clean flat he let out a sigh of relief. “You wanna drink, whatever organic drink Annie told me to have left this disgusting taste in my mouth.” Nick said walking towards the kitchen. Harry laughed, the embarrassing kind of laugh he usually covers his mouth for in public. “You shouldn't listen to Annie.” Harry said walking closer to Nick. “I'll keep that in mind.” Nick said holding out a glass of wine to Harry. Harry took a sip of the wine and smiled. “Thanks Nick.” He said walking to the living room. They spent the next hour and a half talking about everything and anything Harry's little brain could think of. Nick couldn't pay much attention with the way Harry's hand just so happened to fall on to his leg and was absentmindedly drawing circles on his thigh. By the time Harry got up saying “Ah it's late better get going.” Stretching, his shirt riding up showing off his tone stomach that according to Nick 'nobody at his age should look that fit' brushing his lips against Nicks cheek in a friendly goodbye Nick was rock hard.

Nick laid in bed that night stripped to his boxers and closed his eyes

Harry's hands reached down rubbing down Nicks chest twisting his nipples. Harry smirked as Nick moaned his hips jerking upwards. “Harry Please.” Nick moaned loud. Harry let his hand travel down below Nick's navel before wrapping his long fingers around the base. Slowly sliding his hand upwards as Nick allowed filthy moans to escape his lips. Harry knew Nick was close by the way he started jerking sloppily in his hand, before ribbons of white spurted out of Nick's throbbing cock all over Harry's hand and onto his own stomach.

Nick's hand squeezed the head of his member as he thought about Harry. He jerked into his own hand pretending it was Harry's. “Harry. Fuck.” he moaned as he came across his stomach. Nick grabbed his boxers that had been discarded awhile back and cleaned himself off with them. To tired to get up and shower he rolled over and thought about how that would never happen.

It was exactly three nights later around 3am Nick got a call.

Hello?

Hi Niiiick ishh harreh loud giggles erupt from the phone.

Harry? Are you drunk? Nick rubs the sleep from his eyes and sits up

I maybe had a little bit to drink

where are you Harry?

Outside.

Click.

Nick rolled his eyes and stood up walking to the front door and opening it, Harry stood in all black his hair messed up and still fumbling around with his keys before looking up. “oh hi Nick” he said laughing walking in tripping over the threshold quickly wrapping his arms around Nick's neck for support. Nick held onto Harry's waist instinctively. “You okay?” he asked Harry laid his head down on Nick's shoulder. “mhm.” he hummed. Nick pulled back “come on into the living room.” Harry started to walk into the living room but stopped short his face slowly turning green “huh-uh” he said almost running to the bathroom. Nick heard loud retching, he sighed as he pulled a cup from the kitchen and filled it with water. He walked to the bathroom and saw Harry reach up to flush the toilet then lean back against his bathtub. He grabbed some aspirin out of the cupboard next to him and handed it to Harry along with the water. Harry nodded and took them downing the whole cup of water. “sorry.” Harry said looking down at the ground seeming he's sobered up some. “I really wasn't that drunk.” he says slowly starting to stand up but loosing his balance and grabbing a hold of Nick again. “It's ok.” he sighed “come on, I think the bed would be best.” He helped Harry across the hall to his room. Harry quickly stripped to his boxers and got into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. His eyes already fluttering closed as Nick turned to go sleep on the couch. “Nick.” He turned at the sound of Harry's small voice. “Stay.” Harry said patting the bed next to him. “I don't think-” “please.” Harry said pulling the duvet back. Nick hesitantly climbed in next to the boy. Harry instantly curling into his side and falling asleep.

Nick woke up cold and alone, for the first time he was disappointed about it. Walking out to the kitchen he starts to make his tea when he feels arms wrap around his unclothed chest he jumps. He hears Harry's laugh loud in his ears “I didn't mean to scare you.” he says through his laughter. Nick turns to see Harry his hair wet from a shower wearing a pair of Nicks boxers and his favorite LOVE jumper, that's way to big on him. The disappointment leaves Nick immediately as his molds into Harry's hug. “I thought you'd gone.” he said turning back around and pulling down another cup starting to make Harry some tea as well. A little cream with a dash of sugar just the way he likes it handing the cup over to a grinning Harry.

“So what do you want to do today?” Harry asks as they lay opposite on the couch from each other their legs intertwining. Nick shrugs. “Usually I stay in on Saturday’s.” Harry nods.

Usually Nick stays in thinking about Harry with his hand wrapped tightly around his cock but he couldn't tell Harry that now could he?

Within minutes Harry is whining that he's bored. “What do you want to do then Haz?” Harry grins “you.” he replies. Nick's eyes widen his face turning pink “what did you say?” he asks insisting that he had heard him wrong. Harry wasn't going to take it further, but the look on Nick's face was priceless. “You heard me.” Harry says seductively as he lets his leg slide up Nick's thigh. Nick knows he's joking he has to be, but that doesn't stop Nick's dick from responding to Harry's advances.

Nick coughs his face turning even pinker as he turns away from Harry. Swinging his legs down hoping to hide his semi hard cock by sitting normally. “stop it Harry, what do you really want to do?” Nick asks avoiding Harry's gaze. “I want you to fuck me.” he whispers into Nick's ear. Nick jumping because he didn't even hear Harry move closer to him. Nick looks at Harry panic in his eyes. Then Harry breaks into fits of laughter. “You should have seen your face Nick!” he says between laughs. “You were so worried” Harry's hand reaching towards Nick's thigh. Harry can barely breath before he's laughing again hand getting closer to Nick “Like you were getting ha-” Harry stops as his hand gropes Nick before, he even had time to realize what Harry was doing “oh.” Harry whispers “you are.”

If Nicks face wasn't red before it sure is now as he hides his face in his arm trying to shift away from Harry's touch. “sorry i- uh -I” Nick feels Harry grab a hold of his arm stilling him the other hand still resting on Nicks cock, which is still getting harder under the warm feel of Harry's hands. Harry moves closer his mouth next to Nick's ear “I had no idea.” he whispered before he started to palm Nick through his boxers. Nick's head was spinning 'Harry wants me' he thinks to himself and before he can think anymore Harry's tongue is on his neck licking a stripe up to his ear then biting softly on the lobe. Nick lets out a small moan, his eyes fluttering shut. “you can if you want.” Harry whispers slowly moving his hand away from Nick's dick that’s straining in the thin fabric of his boxers and sliding it up onto his hip. “fuck me that is.” he whispered before capturing Nick's lips in a kiss.

Nick lost all self control with Harry's mouth on his own. His hands coming up to intertwine in Harry's hair pulling his head back and licking a stripe along Harry's bottom lip. Harry instantly allowing entrance, moaning as Nick licked into his mouth tasting every inch of Harry's mouth, his tongue sliding against Harry's. He only pulled away when he felt he might pass out from lack of oxygen only to start attacking Harry's neck. Pressing open mouthed kisses all over it. His hands falling down and grabbing Harry's “are you sure?” he asked quickly, giving Harry an out. Harry smirked and pressed Nick's palm to his clothed dick, showing him how hard he his. “I've wanted this for so long.” he said rubbing Nick's hand into his dick. Nick leaned forward and kissed into Harry's mouth “bedroom.” he said between kisses. Standing pulling Harry with him to the room.

Nick pulled Harry to the bed sitting on the edge with Harry standing in front of him. Nick leaned forward and kissed Harry. His hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt sliding it off over Harry's head as he kissed down his neck. A soft moan left Harry's mouth as Nick found his sweet spot sucking on it hard leaving a small bruise flicking his tongue over it to ease the sting. His hand running down Harry's back and cupping his small arse massaging it as he takes one of Harry's nipples into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it until it's hard and sore and Harry is moaning. His hands move forward and slid his thumbs under the waistband of Harry's boxers, pushing them down to the floor.

Harry reached forward pulling off Nick's boxers so they were both fully naked. Harry moved forward and straddled Nick their cocks brushing together. Harry leaned down kissing Nick hard as Nick cupped Harry's ass grinding him down for more friction. Small moans leave Harry's lips as he lets Nick rub himself against him. Nick stands turning and setting Harry on his back on the bed. “one second babe.” he whispers leaning down and kissing Harry on the mouth before running to his bathroom and grabbing his lube and a condom cursing himself for not keeping them in his room anymore. When he walked into his room Harry was sprawled across his bed legs spread open his hand stroking at his hard flushed cock. Nick moaned at the sight “Nick” Harry whined his hips jerking into the air. Nick popped out of his trance and walked over to the bed and crawled up so he was leaning over Harry. He kissed down Harry's chest nipping at his already sore nipples before heading farther down breath covering Harry's cock. His hands absentmindedly popping open the lube and covering three fingers in it.

His fingers hovered over Harry's tight pink hole “have you done this before?” Nick asked as he licked a stripe up Harry's stiff cock. Harry nodded as his hips pushed upwards. Nick smirked “eager” he whispered before sliding the head of Harry's cock between his lips just as he pressed a finger into Harry. Harry screamed out a moan of pleasure. “fuck Nick.” he said breathlessly. Nick hummed around Harry's cock as he worked another finger in scissoring Harry open painfully slow. “p-please nick.” Nick pulled off Harry's cock and slid a third finger in crooking them on the trust in making Harry moan out. “ah Nick there. Please.” Nick slid his fingers out Harry whimpering at the loss. Nick rolled the condom over his aching cock and lined up to Harry's stretched hole. Rubbing the head of his cock across it. “Nick stop teasing me.” he said pushing down towards Nick's cock. Nick grinned as he looked down at Harry. “What do you want Haz?” he said still teasing Harry's hole sliding just the head in then pulling out. “you.” Harry moaned. “what from me?” Nick questioned “Fuck Nick, I want you inside me, Fill me up.” He moaned out. Nick did as he was asked sliding into Harry fully. Harry moaned loudly.

Nick leaned forward pressing Harry's knees to his chest as he captured his lips in a kiss. Waiting for Harry to adjust. Harry nodded. “move nick.” Nick slowly slid out leaving just the tip inside then thrusting hard into Harry. Filthy moans leaving Harry's lips. Nick changed the angle of his thrusts and hit Harry's prostate, grinning when Harry let out a loud moan. “fuck Nick keep going. Right there. Ah Harder” he moaned out biting down on his lip. Nick complied thrusting so hard you could hear the slap of skin and the bed hitting the wall. Harry was so hard, he could feel the warmth coiling up in his stomach. “I'm clo-” he cut off as Nick made and especially hard thrust into his prostate. Nick understood the way Harry's cock was leaking pre-cum continuously now and he reached down wrapping a hand around Harry's cock. Getting the rhythm the same with his thrusts. Within two thrusts Harry was cumming hard all over Nicks hand and his own stomach with a loud moan of “Nick” he spasmed around Nicks cock clenching tight as Nick still assaulted his prostate. Nick saw white as he came hard into the condom his thrusts becoming sloppy as he rode out his orgasm.  
Nick caught his breath then slowly pulled out of Harry sliding the condom off and tying it throwing it in the general direction of the bin. Before flopping down next to Harry. “fuck.” Harry said rolling to face Nick. Nick held his arm out and Harry cuddled close. “That was amazing.” Nick whispered looking at Harry. Harry smirked and kissed Nick. Nuzzling his head into Nick's neck he hummed. They fell asleep legs intertwined.

That wasn't the last time that happened either. It happened again the next night and pretty much anytime they could get their hands on each other.

~Le Horrible Ending~


End file.
